Pretty Wallflower (antisepticeye x reader)
by spaintheassgod
Summary: Y/N was a wallflower, not having many friends at school, or in general. She also has bipolar disorder, severe anxiety, and depression. If her nose isn't in a book, her sketchbook, or journal, then she's on her phone, watching her favourite youtuber, jacksepticeye. Lately, she's been paranoid due to having the feeling of being watched. By who? She doesn't know. Though once she finds


School was hell, per the usual for you. It's not like you were bullied or anything, no no, on the contrary. You were left alone, just how you liked it. No, you just didn't like school. Not one bit. Currently, you were outside under a tree drawing your sketchbook whilst blasting Hollywood Undead into your ears. What were you drawing exactly?

Antisepticeye's face faded into a wolf head, and boy, were you proud of it. You had just finished outlining it and erasing the pencil, now onto colouring. After about 15 minutes, it was finished. Just as the bell rang too. Rolling your eyes, you packed up your stuff and headed to your final class, human anatomy. The science behind the human body interested you immensely, which is why you loved this class. 

"Alright class. Open your textbooks to Chapter 15.5." Your teacher, Mrs. Muliona asked as the class obeyed. The pencil in your hand tapped on the desk as your E/C orbs glanced at the clock. One more hour...

an hour later

The bell rang and honestly, you couldn't be happier! Plus, it was a Friday and you were off for the next two weeks. "Yes!" You yelled happily to yourself, putting your backpack on as you walked out of the classroom. "More time to watch Jack!" You squealed happily to yourself as you went outside and to your moms car, sitting yourself in and buckling up. "Hi mom."

"Hey honey, how was school?" Your mother asked as she pulled out of the school's parking lot. 

"Erm.. it was alright. Normal for a school, I guess." 

"Alright." Your mother replied. "Listen, I'm going on a business trip on Monday and your father is visiting family in Italy. Are you alright by yourself?"

"Yes, mom." You replied with a small smile. 

"Good." The rest of the car ride was silent as Arctic Monkeys blasted on your ears. You moved your head as you hummed the song you were listening to. Finally, you and your mother got home, you wasting no time to get in and go to your room, grabbing your MacBook and getting yourself comfortable. As you were changing into your PJs, you did a little victory dance.

A small smirk appeared on your face as you grabbed a bag of hot cheetos from your junk food stash, hiding it under your blankets. Just as you did so, you heard a knock. "Y/N, I made you something to eat. Come downstairs when your ready." Your mother called through the door as a small smile appeared on your face.

"Coming mom!" You called back with a smile as you set down your phone, walking out of your room and to the kitchen. A smiled appeared on your face as your mother set down the meal down, you began to eat. 

What was happening in your room, however, was a different story. The MacBook on your bed had turned on and begun to show static. The static slowly turned a greenish tint as the shillouette of a man flashed on and off on the screen. From first glance, this man looked exactly like jacksepticeye. Well, it was jacksepticeye, except for the fact it wasn't. The hair between the two was the same, their faces were similar and everything else about his body, but that's where the similarities end. 

This "Jack" had pure black eyes, his right having the septiceye in it, along with the cold blackness. He had slightly pointy ears with gauges, along with pale skin, fangs, and a devilish smirk. His name was antisepticeye. So yes, he was indeed jacksepticeye, only his dark side, his alter ego. This alter ego had taken a liking to you once he first became known in Jack's videos. Due to months of watching you, he knew almost everything about you, from your birthday to your biggest secret. 

He wanted to take you to his realm, where he currently had Jack as well. Darkiplier also lived with him, but the dark side of Markiplier knew not to mess with you in anyway, or else harm would come to him. Anti then proceeded to climb out of the laptop and into your bedroom, standing up once he was fully out. The said male looked around your bedroom, the devilish smirk still plastered on his face. 

Anti had to admit, your room looked absolutely wonderful. He could tell it had everything you liked in it, just by what he knew. The alter ego took note to make your room in his home just like this, so you wouldn't feel homesick. And he would let you keep contact with your friends, since he knew you didn't have many. He also found it cute that you were a wallflower. Just how he liked you. Soon he heard footsteps coming towards the room, causing him to frown and go back to the computer. But not before saying this: "I'll be back for you tonight... Y/N."

You had just finished the meal your mom made for you, walking back to your bedroom and shutting the door. You had said your goodbyes to your mother as you grabbed the bag of hot cheetos and began to feast, turning your MacBook on. Going onto YouTube, you immediately went to one of Jack's videos and I 

Kmsing w begun to play it. 

"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES! My name is jacksepticeye and today we'll be playing Five Nights at Freddys, Sister Location!" He proceeded to keep talking about the game before playing it. Though, the video was indeed a bit strange. Occasionally, green static would appear, along with a shilouette of a darker, more menacing jacksepticeye. You had to admit, this other Jack was hot as fuck. 

You bit your lip and looked away with a small blush, unaware that he was watching you. A smirk appeared on Anti's face as he noticed your reaction towards him. That's why you like him, after all. Heh. How adorable, dearest Y/N.

You continue to laugh and squeal at jacksepticeye, binge watching all of his videos. Then, after you were finished, one strange one appeared. "Say goodbye?" You had asked yourself. Curiosity bubbled within you, so naturally, you clicked it. It started off normally, Jack giving his intro and explaining that he was going to be carving a pumpkin. The whiteboard in his room said Happy Halloween! With a jlittle heart, which made you smile. 

Then the video became strange. When Jack would leave the room to inspect noises he heard, green static would appear and a shilouette of a darker, more evil version of Jack would appear. Your eyes widened at that as you paused the video, the shilouette smirking. Its was as if.. "he's looking at me.." You could feel his gaze on you, as if his eyes followed your every move. 

"Im just hallucinating." You assured yourself, standing up. Shaking your head, you headed over to your dresser to get your pajamas. 

"No you're not." You heard a deep and semi glitchy voice reply, making you jump instantly. 

"H-Hello..? W-Who's there?" You called out shakily, panic filling your gut. The only response was laughter, the video automatically resuming. 

"Go watch the video, Y/N." You heard the same voice order you. Fear rushed through your veins as you slowly sat back on the bed and watched it. Finally, it got to the ending of the video, after Jack has slit his throat and Antisepticeye came out and blamed the viewers for this. 

"What. Was. That?!" You asked yourself as you shook in fear, slamming your laptop shut. Suddenly, you heard static noises, coming from the laptop. Your eyes widened as you slowly opened it, revealing green static and the same shilouette that you saw earlier. Your eyes widened in horror as you backed away slowly, unaware your bedroom door had locked. You were trapped.

Suddenly, the said shilouette began to climb out of your screen, hands first. Finally, he came

out of the screen and onto your bed. Standing up and brushing himself off, he looked over towards you. Tears threatening to come out of your eyes, you were against the door, trying desperately to get it open. 

"Greetings Y/N." He stated, the same devilish smirk on his face as he stalked his way towards you. "I must say, you are more beautiful in person than on screen." 

"W-Who are you?!"

"Who am I? Well. I'll tell you. The name's Antisepticeye, Jacksepticeye's dark side. And you, my dear, are mine."


End file.
